Traditionally, contact information has been exchanged between parties through the use of business cards. Business cards often include contact information such as, for example, street addresses, telephone number(s), fax number, e-mail addresses and website addresses.
Traditional business cards suffer from numerous disadvantages. In particular, traditional business cards may be lost and easily destroyed or damaged.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for exchanging contact information.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.